De verdad¿soy tan fea?
by akya09
Summary: One-Shot-Akane quiere que su sueño se haga realidad, pero ranma la insulta como siempre...¿que pasara cuando el vaya a disculparse? pasen y lean, mi primer fics..DEJEN REVIEWS PLIZ


_De verdad ¿soy tan fea?_

Los siguientes personajes personajes son propiedad de rumiko takahashi, lo siguiente lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-: cambio de escena

"_blablabla_": lo que piensan los personajes

-blablabla-: o que dices los personajes

**(blablabla)**: notas de la autora

_Akane: -ranma…yo… te amo-_

_Ranma:-akane…yo-_

_Akane poniendole un dedo en la boca de el, dice -no digas nada…lose-_

_Y sin ninguna palabra mas que decir, lentamente empiezan a acercar sus rostros, estan tan cerca que pueden sentire el aliento de otro, ranma pone una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra en su mejilla, mientras akane rodea a ranma por el cuello con sus brazos…al fin ocurrirá ese beso tan esperado y….._

-he?...-la delicada joven se despierta debido a los rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana.

Akane: -pero...si solo era un sueño…..(suspiro)...JOO! ¡Por que tenia q despertarme en la mejor parte...!- la joven recuerda su reciente sueño y un leve color carmín se asoma en sus mejillas – Me hubiera gustado terminar ese sueño…- decía akane para si misma.

*Toc!toc!*-Akane...el desayuno esta listo!- dijo una voz angelical desde afuera, era kasumi.

Akane:-¡esta bien, kasumi, ya bajo!-

Ya abajo todos sentados en la mesa y como siempre, los prometidos,sentados uno al lado del otro.

Akane se acuerda de su sueño y mira a ranma de reojo, al hacer esto se sonroja furiosamente, cosa que ranma no paso por alto.

Ranma:-Oe akane ¿estas bien?,estas toda roja-

Akane: - he…no..digo…si! es..estoy bien..no…no me pasa nada / -

Ranma:-¿estas segura? No te ves bien- y le pone la mano en la frente.

Akane, al sentir el contacto se pone mas roja,si es posible,

Y le dice –B..baka! no tienes por q preocuparte por mi /-

Ranma:-¿¡Quien esta preocupado! ¡Nadie podría preocuparse por una marimacho y pechos planos como tu!

Akane:-¡Que dices, BAAKA! No tengo pechos planos!

Ranma:-¡Tabla de planchar!

Akane:-¡Pervertido!

Soun:-Saotome-kun si esto continua asi nuestras escuelas nunca se uniran..BUAA!-

Genma:-BUAA! Nuestro hijos nunca podran llevarsee bien tendo-kun!

Y un mar de lagrimas corre por parte de los dos adultos de la casa.

Volviendo a la pelea:

Ranma:-¡Fea, gorda, tabla de planchar, boba y otra cosa: aprende a cocinar cosas no toxicas ni radioactivas!

PAAFF! ranma volando por los cielos por cortesía del mazo de akane.

Akane:-Con permiso, ire a darme un baño-decia con una venita en la cabeza.

Nabiki: (suspiro) mi cuñadito como siempre metiendo la pata.

Kasumi: -Es un amor tan extraño…-

Una pobre muchacha pelirroja iba caminando por la calle. Como siempre, akane lo mandaba a volar y caía en un estanque.

Ranma-chan: aff, akane boba, siempre hace lo mismo…aunque creo que me lo merecía por insultar su comida…MPH! Ni que me importara.

Mientras,una muchacha de pelo corto azulado estaba tomando un baño.

Akane: " _Ranma no baka…siempre intsultando a mi y ami comida, no se como pude enamo_…."-Sacude su cabeza brucamente-" _no akane que estas pensando, tonta, tonta, no te puede gustar alguien tan baka, pervertido, que te insulta siempre…aunque tenga un cuerpo musculoso, sea guapo y a veces te ayude y te proteja...se arriesgue por salvar tu vida…"_

_Akane iba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras salía de la bañera y se cubría con una toalla dispuesta a salir…pero la puerta se habre repentinamente…._

_Akane:-Ranma…kyaa!-dijo akane mientras se tapaba mejor con la toalla- Pervertido! No deberías entrar así cuando me estoy bañando!_

_Ranma-chan: gah! Akane no sabia que estabas aquí…y ademas como que pervertido..! Nadie en el mundo querría mirar una niña tan fea, pechos planos y marimacho como tu!-_

**( la autora:hay! Ranma todos sabemos que es lo q mas ****quieres :B)**

Ranma-chan: "_Dios ranma cállate la boca o volverás a volar por los cielos"_ – y cerro los ojos esperando el impacto del mazo…pero nunca llego.

Ranma-chan: ¿Akane…?

Akane:-…

Y Ranma lo noto…estaba llorando y otra vez era por su culpa, si odiaba verla llorar…odiaba aun mas que sea por causa suya.

Ranma-chan: hay..! no, no akane no llores por favor…

Akane:-De verdad….soy… ¿soy tan fea?

No le dio tiempo de responder a ranma por que corrio directamente a su cuarto.

Ranma-chan: Akane…

Estaban todos en la mesa, menos akane y claro, ranma era asechado por todos.

Soun:- RAAAANMAAAAA! QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI NIÑAA!-dijo con esa cabeza de demonio q pone OMG!

Ranma: HAA!..yo..yo no le hecho nadaa…ella es la que complica las cosas!

Nabiki:-Cuñadito, se un hombre y acepta q algo le has hecho a akane ¬¬ -

Genma:-Hijo por que siempre arruinas las cosas! BUAA!

Kasumi:-ranma, deberias ir a hablar con ella…

Ranma:- Joo! Esta bien ¬3¬

En el cuarto de akane:

Ranma toca a la ventana de akane…ella le habre de mala gana.

Akane:-que quieres- dijo lo más cortante que pudo.

Ranma solo al mirar su rostro lo noto, había estado llorando pero aun así, con la luz de la luna q llegaba a su rostro se veía hermosa. **( asi es, se hizo de noche de un de repente o.o )**

Ranma:-akane...Yo solo quería….disculparme…creo que me he pasado…- dijo mientas entraba al cuarto de su prometida.

Akane:-…-

Ranma:-asi que…podrias… ¿perdonarme?

Akane:-…- otra lagrima salía del rostro de akane.

Ranma:-hay no, por favor, no llores detesto verte llorar y aun mas si yo soy el causante de todo, anda dime que pasa... ¿acaso dije algo malo?

Akane:-respóndeme-

Ranma:-¿he?..¿El que?

Akane:-La pregunta que te hice en el baño-

Ranma:-oohh…eso...-Akane lo miraba fijamente-pues…eres…eh…muy...Bo…boni…bonita…-dijo finalmente

Akane:-por que dudas tanto al decirlo!Estas mintiendo...¡Solo lo haces para hacerme sentir mejor pero eso no es lo que piensas!

Ranma:- HE? Encima q te lo digo y te enojas! Quien te entiende…sabes lo digo de verdad!..¡Bobaa!

Akane:-Mentirso, ¡Tu no piensas eso de mii!

Ranma:-¡Y tu que sabes akane!

Akane:-¡Entonces por q dudas al decirlo!

Ranma:- NO DUDO ME PONGO NERVIOSO!

Akane:-MENTIROSO! **(Cielos que testaruda)**

Ranma:-¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO, TONTAA!

Akane:-NO!...BAAKAA ESTAS DUDANDO! Y SI FUERA VERDAD ¡¿POR QUE TE PONES TAN NERVIOSOO? HE?

Ranma:-¡POR QUE TE QUIERO, BOBAA! –Dijo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras. **(OMG, hasta yo me emociono xD)**

Akane no podia creer lo que sus odios habian escuchado, se quedo en shock…no podia decir nada…

Y Ranma se qedo estatico como piedra, al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de confesar.

Finalmente akane hablo:-Ran...ma…-

Ranma:-B...Boba! mira lo que me haces decir!-dijo con la cara como un tomate.

Ella solo lo miraba con ojos brillosos…y sonrió, esa sonrisa que a ranma lo derretía y lo volvía débil ante ella.

Akane:-yo….yo...ranma yo…también...También te quiero..-

Ranma quedo como piedra otra vez.

Solo cuando akane puso sus manos en el torso de el, pudo reaccionar.

Ranma: - Akane…yo-

Akane:-shh! Solo…besame…-**(kyaa /)**

Y así, ranma poso una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y con la otra levanto su barbilla…la beso, un beso dulce y tierno…que luego fue mas apasionado.

Akane rodeo el cuello de ranma con sus brazos, y ranma la apretó mas contra el, para profundizar el beso.

Finalmente se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

La pareja se acostó en la cama de akane y se quedaron ahí, abrazados como si temieran perder al otro.

Akane:-Sabes, ranma…-

Ranma:-mmm?-

Akane:-hoy tuve un sueño, soñé que nos declaramos y nos íbamos a besar…pero justo en el momento, me desperté-

Ranma:-…-

Akane:-lo unico que queria…era que se hiciera realidad…y en verdad ocurrio…soy muy feliz- dijo, apretandose mas fuerte a ranma.

Ranma:-Pues yo me encargare que ese sueño se haga realidad tanta veces como sea posible, akane.- y la beso.

Ella sonrio.

Akane:- De verdad… ¿soy tan fea?-dijo poniendo una cara tierna y picarona.

Ranma:-eres lo mas bello que he visto en mi vida, Te amo-

Akane:-Te amo-

Y se volvieron a besar. Asi estuvieron toda la noche, y por siempre uno junto al otro.

FIN

…..

Bueno este es mi primer fics asi que si tiene qejas o sugerecias le agraderia q me ayudaran…pero sean buenos y amigables ¬3¬

Espero que les haya gustado, se me a ocurrido de un de repente y como es el primero seguro tienes muchas fallas, aun asi espero q lo hayan disfrutado.

:D

DEJEN REVIEWS PLIIZ besos -3-


End file.
